Cloud computing provides shared processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand using the Internet. In particular, on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications and services), may be provided rapidly with minimal effort. As a result, cloud computing is commonly referred to as a “virtual reality place,” where people perform their virtual activities including exchanging messages, learning, relaxing, entertaining, and the like. Scenarios exist where some of these activities may be controlled and managed by “super users” or administrators. For example, system administrators in enterprise environments may enforce security policies that may grant or deny access to files and websites. In parental control systems, parents can monitor a child's on-line activities. These parental controls can fall into roughly four categories. First, these controls may limit access based upon usage, where the usage of a device may be constrained by placing time-limits on usage or forbidding certain types of usage. Second, these controls may comprise content filters, which limit access to inappropriate content based upon the user's age. Further, these controls may include monitoring the activity based upon the location of the user. Finally, designation of a particular type of software may be limited or the user's activities may be confined to a specific software manufacturer. In the alternative.
In general, such administration is confined to restricting or limiting certain activities, which are in violation of rules set forth by the administrator in the form of policies. For example, a policy may be set that enterprise employees may not visit pornographic websites. Another rule may limit the use of the computer for persons under the age of 18 beyond a curfew or a predetermined range of time. Accordingly, most on-line parental control systems are more about controlling access; rather, than parenting a child with the mindset towards determining what is in the best interests of the child. For example, when a child struggles with a math assignment or becomes overly excited while playing a violent videogame, there is no system that automatically provides parental guidance, accounting for the impact of the computer activity upon the child or user. Further, when the child states that he is using the computer to perform one computer activity (e.g. homework) and, yet in actuality is performing another activity (e g gaming), there exists no system that detects and/or corrects this type of behavior. In general, there exists no parental control system or security system that accounts for the impact of the computer activity upon the user when administering control of the computing device. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.